


Red and Sticky

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: discworld100, Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Vampires, Werewolf, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Red and Sticky

'What is it with you guys and wine?' asked Angua as she walked with Sally on their way home from Biers. One of the highlights of the evening had been Sally and Otto's red wine drinking competition.

Sally shrugged. 'Nobody remembers anymore. For as Ribboners it is a challenge, considering how red and sticky it is, but it's a common dare for all vampires. We can't digest human foods; you'd think the ultimate challenge would be eating a sandwich. Don't werewolves have old jokes like that?'

'Yeah.' Angua sighed. 'Do me a favour and never toss a stick at me.'


End file.
